megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Man/Archie Comics
[[file:MegaManArchieC011-2.jpg|thumb|Air Man in the Mega Man comic]] This article is about Air Man in the Archie Comics. History The Return of Doctor Wily Air Man makes an appearance in the eleventh issue of the Archie Comics. Mega Man first attempts to use Atomic Fire on him, which he is able to quickly nullify by blowing it out with a burst of wind, before knocking Mega Man down with the Air Shooter. As Air Man closes in, Mega Man uses his last remaining Leaf Shield to defeat him. During the fight, Air Man taunts Mega Man by insisting that he "can't beat him", acting as a nod to the Internet meme Airman ga Taosenai. Spiritus Ex Machina/Worlds Collide Later, Air Man and Wily's other Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. Some time after his restoration, Air Man questioned why Wily was wasting time with exploring the Lanfront Ruins instead of rebuilding his lab and building a robot army, though Wily assured him that they could afford more prep time. During the Worlds Collide special event, Air Man was amongst the Robot Masters utilized by Wily and Dr. Eggman to battle Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies before reality was restored to normal. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon When Ra Moon extended its EMP field across the planet, Air Man and the other Wily Robot Masters were unaffected due to being restored by the alien machine. Unaware that Ra Moon had exploited Wily and had its own planets for world domination, Air Man joined the other recreated Robot Master in laying in wait for any interlopers. Mega Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, and Rush soon arrived, but surprised their old enemies by informing them of what was happening in the rest of the world. Air Man and the others were then attacked by Shadow Man, whose loyalty at the time lay solely with Ra Moon, and were aided by Mega Man's party. The two sides reluctantly agreed to work together, with both of them wanting Ra Moon defeated, albeit for somewhat different reasons: Air Man and his brothers were fully loyal to Dr. Wily. The two sides did battle with Ra Moon's forces: eight new Robot Masters (including Shadow Man) who had been created by the alien computer and were thus under its control. Ra Moon eventually removed its protection from Air Man and the others, leaving them prone to the EMP, but they were revived after Mega Man destroyed Ra Moon. Redemption/Legends of the Blue Bomber Acting under Wily's orders, his Robot Masters-including those who had been controlled by Ra Moon-set to work building a new castle for their master in preparation for a future agenda. Air Man and his brothers were subsequently relieved of their weapon data and Integrated circuits by Break Man so that they might be installed in Wily's Doc Robot. As a result, the new machine possessed all of their personalities and abilities, while their dormant bodies remained at the castle and were placed in protective capsules by Break Man. The Ultimate Betrayal/Prisoners of War Despite its power, the unstable Doc Robot was subsequently defeated, but Air Man and his brethren of both Wily's sets of Robot Masters were later restored to their bodies. Somewhat to his annoyance, Air Man was called upon to cool off Heat Man while Dr. Light and his robots worked on getting the others fully operational again. He is noted as having been given a job overseeing the reconstruction of the meteorological array he had previously attacked, and after that was completed, he would begin work as a weather forecaster, using his command over air currents to not only predict the weather but, to an extent, control it. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers